Your secret is safe with me
by In A Rush
Summary: A new story i started ages ago, where i got distracted and forgot all about it, it's a bit short but if i get an idea of where i could take it then i will change it from being a one shot. For those who enjoy a bit of Lawson and Shannon


**Okay so this has been sitting on my laptop for a while now and I only discovered it today.**

**Me being the silly goose that I am can't even remember what direction I was going to take this story in so for now it will stay as a one shot. Sorry it is a bit short.**

"Do you really think I didn't know this would be a hard day for you?" Shannon asks as her and Lawson share a couple of drinks after a long shift dealing with a young adolescent boy who was involved in drugs which brought up memories of Lawson's teenage years.

"No of course not, how could I think that when you were the one who helped me through it, do you really think I could forget, you were my lifeline back then and you still are, in my moments of darkness back then you were there for me, I will always be grateful." He says tapping his bottle against hers.

"Well we got a good result today in the end; hopefully he gets the help he needs at the clinic." She says looking at him.

"You got the good result, if it wasn't for you it could have proven fatal for him; you have a way with people Shannon, especially people that are in a really bad place." Lawson says fondly.

"Yeah well we all reach a bad place at some point in our lives; it is part of my job to help people in those situations." Shannon says

"Yeah but you didn't have to help me, you helped me on top of your V.C.E, and when my friend overdosed you helped me get clean and build myself a career path, if it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't have this position in TR, I hate to think where I would be or what could've happened." He says.

"Well your still here, being a pain in my arse as per usual, the main thing is that you are here, so let's not think about what did happen or what could have been." She says.

"Yeah your right, your always there for me Shannon, I don't know what I would do without you." He says.

"Well you won't ever have to find out." She says.

And with that Lawson felt like it was time to do something he has wanted to do for a while now, he leaned in closer looking deep into her blue eyes and she smiled at him suggestively letting him know that she was ready. Closing the distance between them, he places his lips onto hers and starts kissing her passionately. Pulling apart they both look at each other and realise that it felt right. Smiling they start kissing again and he pulls her closer to him placing his arm around her waist while cupping her cheek while she ran her hand to the back of his neck.

Hearing footsteps coming up the hall they quickly pull apart and start drinking like nothing had happened which was when Stella walked in.

"Hey guys, still here." She says raising an eyebrow while walking past the kitchen.

"Yeah, just knocking back a few before heading home, what are you doing back here?" Lawson asks.

"I accidently left my I.D in my locker, I need it to get into the club, speaking of which, you coming Shan?" Stella asks.

"No, was I meant to?" she asks as Stella had made it sound like she was meant to.

"Well yeah, we need to get drunk, have fun and pick up." Stella says.

"I swore off men remember?" Shannon says wanting to be alone with Lawson.

"Doesn't mean you can't pick up the other party, and remember you broke the alcohol ban." Stella says.

"Can I get a raincheck and make it for another time, I'm wiped out." Shannon says trying to sound convincing.

"Yeah okay, let's make it for tomorrow night, no excuses." Stella says heading towards the exit.

"What if she's busy?" Lawson asks.

"Know something I don't Lawson?" Stella asks raising an eyebrow enquiringly.

"No, I'm just saying considering you just assumed she is free." He says.

"Well are you free Shannon?' Stella asks.

"I guess I will have to be." She says.

"Good it's sorted your missing out tonight, so you will be making up for it tomorrow." Stella says before walking out.

Once he was sure Stella had left, he turns his head to Shannon and said "Now where were we."

"Heading to your place or mine." She says.

"Sounds like a plan." He says grabbing her hand and dragging her out of base with her giggling.

"Does this mean that the ban has been lifted?" he asks as they wait for a cab to pick them up as they have had a few beers.

"Hmmm, maybe you should just wait and find out." She says standing in front of him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Maybe I don't want to wait, maybe I have been waiting long enough." He says pulling her in closer.

"I guess you have." She says with a smile just as the taxi pulls up.

Walking into his place, Shannon says "No one can know about us yet."

"Agreed, your secret is safe with me." He says before kissing her and taking her clothes off.


End file.
